Vampirina Hauntley
Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley is the main protagonist of Disney Junior animated series Vampirina. She is a 6-year-old vampire whose family moved from Transylvania, Romania to Pennsylvania to open a local Scare Bed n' Breakfast. History: Vampirina is a young vampire. She has periwinkle skin, pointy ears and fangs. Her hair is black with bat wing pigtails and has violet eyes. She dresses in a light magenta top and black dress with a spider web pattern, wears blue fingerless gloves, and black boots along with light magenta socks. At bedtime, she wears two-tone purple pyjamas, with a blue ghost on the front. Her sleeves and pyjama pants have blue bat patterns all over, and wears purple bat slippers. Powers and Abilities Like all vampires, Vee can transform into a bat. However, when she gets nervous she gets a case of the Battys, which is transforming back and forth into a bat uncontrollably. Also like all vampires, Vee can move very fast. She can instantly zoom from one place to another in a second without needing to speed up or slowing down. She also has super hearing that makes things far away loud and clear. As seen in "Vampire Weekend", mastering all the abilities of a vampire is challenging, and requires a lot of concentration. Trivia *Vampirina is based on the tutorial character from the books by Anne Marie Pace. Vampirina Hauntley plays Abby Cadabby in Sesame Street (DaveGrrrrrrruly) She is a Fairy Portrayals: *Vampirina played by Goldie Locks in Goldie Locks (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by Little Red Riding Hood in Little Red Riding Hood (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in Isabella (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by Charity Bazaar in Charity Bazaar (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by D.W. Read in D.W. (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by Princess Sofia in Sofia the First (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by June in June (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by Annie in Annie (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by Alice in Alice (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by Melody (Vampirina) in Melody (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by Penny in Penny (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by Jenny Foxworth in Jenny Foxworth (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by Vanellope von Schweetz in Vanellope (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by Lilo in Lilo (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by Twigs in Twigs (Vampirina) *Vampirina played by Francine Frensky in Francine (Vampirina) Gallery: Vampirina Hauntley 1.png Vampirina.jpg Vampirina Poster 2.png Vampirina and Family.png|Vampirina and her family Vampirina and Gregoria promo.png Vampirina_and_Gregoria.png Vampirina_With_Guitar.png Wolfie on Vampirina's head.png 480x270-Q95 cd499689178c972a483c4b260f51f69d.jpg Vampirina Poster.png Vampirina plush.jpg Vampirina bat plush.jpg Vampirina Hauntley in Vampirina.png|Vampirina Hauntley in Vampirina Going Batty-Scare B&B 8.jpg Going Batty-Scare B&B 7.jpg Going Batty-Scare B&B 5.jpg Going Batty-Scare B&B 4.jpg Going Batty-Scare B&B 2.jpg Going Batty-Scare B&B 3.jpg The Sleepover-Portrait of a Vampire 1.jpg The Sleepover-Portrait of a Vampire 2.jpg The Sleepover-Portrait of a Vampire 4.jpg The Sleepover-Portrait of a Vampire 3.jpg The Sleepover-Portrait of a Vampire 5.jpg Little-Terror-2.jpg Little-Terror-4.jpg|Vampirina holding her baby cousin Little-Terror-7.jpg|"Peekaboo." Little-Terror-8.jpg Vampire Weekend 1.png Vampire Weekend 2.png|Vee and Poppy switch places by accident. Vampire Weekend 3.png Vampire Weekend 4.png Vampire Weekend 5.png Vampire Weekend 6.png The Ghoul Girls 1.jpg The Ghoul Girls 2.jpg Batty_Fever_4.jpg Countess_Vee_1.jpg Vampirina Valentines.jpg Vampirina Vee.png Vampirina 1.jpg image_52251b09.jpg Don't_Let_Them_Take_Me_Away.png Vee.jpg On_Ghoulentine’s_Day.png No_Way.png Fun_For_Everyone.png Get_Her_Unstuck.png Make_A_Monster_Proud.png Vampirina's hair turned pink.jpg|Oh, no! Vampirina's hair turned pink! Vampirina-episode-18-mummys-day-dancelvania.jpg Vampirina 01.jpg Vampirina 02.png Vampirina 03.jpg Vampirina 04.jpg Vampirina 05.jpg Vampirina 06.jpg Vampirina 07.jpg Vampirina 08.jpg Vampirina 09.jpg Vampirina 10.jpg Transylvanian_Surprise.png Poppy, Bridget, and Vampirina.jpg image_41c322ec.jpg vampirina-episode-6-vamping-trip-the-monster-snore.jpg image_4e125fff.png VN_Vampirina.png|Vampirina Hauntley in Vampirina Vampirina 11.jpg image_f9b3f3bf.jpg Treasure Haunters 01.jpg Treasure Haunters 02.jpg Woodchuck Woodsies 01.jpg DrR86h6 zPKN4pMp.jpg Vampire Weekend 01.jpg Vampirina 12.jpg Vampirina-Hauntley-01.jpg Vampirina-Hauntley-02.jpg Vee and Poppy.jpg Vee and Bridget.jpg Vee and Bridget 01.jpg Vee and Bridget 02.jpg Vampirina-Hauntley-03.jpg Vampirina-Hauntley-04.jpg Vampirina-Hauntley-05.jpg Hauntleyween 01.jpg Frankenflower 01.jpg Frankenflower 02.jpg Hiccupire_02.jpg|Vampirina surprised Hiccupire_07.jpg|Vampirina screams Hiccupire_20.jpg tumblr_ox5ponRF7p1vo4ts6o3_500.jpg Vampirina and Bridget 01.JPG Vampirina and Bridget.JPG Portrait of a Vampire 01.jpg Portrait of a Vampire 02.jpg Critters 01.jpg Critters 02.jpg Vee and Poppy 01.jpg Vee and Poppy 02.jpg Vee and Bridget 03.JPG Vee and Bridget 04.JPG Vee and Bridget 05.PNG Vampirina 019.JPG Vampirina 044.JPG Vampirina 045.JPG Vampirina 047.JPG Vampirina 050.JPG Vampirina 100.PNG Vampirina 102.JPG Vampirina 104.JPG Vampirina 105.JPG Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) 01.png Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) 02.png Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) 03.png Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) 04.png Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) 05.png Vampirina_Hauntley_(Vampirina)_06.png Vampirina_Hauntley_(Vampirina)_07.png Vampirina Hauntley and Goldie Locks.png Untitled drawing by isaachelton-dd9ospp-1-.png|Vampirina Hauntley as Abby Cadabby 39136605_1936327463096338_963764844173983744_n.jpg Dj4AB4nXcAo6Myw.jpg Vampirina, Bridget, and Poppy.jpg|Poppy Peepleson, Bridget, and Vampirina Hauntley Goldie and Vampirina (2).png Goldie and Vampirina.png Goldie and Vee.png Vampirina Hauntley and Goldie Locks (2).png Vee and Goldie.png Vee, Goldie, Poppy, Bridget, Demi, Gregoria, and Wolfie.png Category:Vampirina Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Comedians Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Vampires Category:Bats Category:Halloween Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Channel Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:Heroines Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Scared characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Happy Character Category:Happy Category:Shy Characters Category:Shy Category:Love Interest Category:Interest: Monster Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Adorable Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Nervous Character Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Childs Category:Young Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Characters who cry Category:Screaming Characters Category:TimothyXVampirina Hauntley Category:TimothyXVampirina Category:Kevin Jordan Category:Vampirina / Goldie & Bear Category:Vampirina HauntleyXGoldie Locks Category:VampirinaXGoldie